I Will Love You 'Til the Day I Die
by WoodsKeeper
Summary: Alternate ending moves into sequel. Jesse comes back to Treegap and finds an unexpected surprise. How will he cope with it?
1. Back to Treegap

Disclaimer: I do not own Tuck Everlasting. Kay?

A/N: Okay, I liked the movie better then the book and the movie made me cry like heck. SO I came up with this great idea for a fanfiction. I hope you like it. It's what I would like to happen. 

I Will Love You 'Til the Day I Die

The trees in the wood outside of Treegap moved along with the wind. That was the only thing that was the same: the wind. Jesse Tuck's last visit to Treegap had been over a hundred years ago and everything was different from then, except the wind. The wind brought change, but it never changed itself. It was calming, yet in a second it could become as fierce as a ticked rattlesnake. On this morning however, the quiet was disturbed by Jesse Tuck's roaring motorcycle. He had just come in from the city. 

Jesse rode past the trees, along with the wind. The leaves blew along with the motorcycle as if to welcome him back. All of a sudden everything stopped: the wind, the leaves, the motorcycle. All was silent, but just for a second. The wind started up again and it rustled Jesse's hair as he took of his helmet and starred at the house behind the gate. He moved on. 

In the wood there was a place where all the deer fled to. It was said in the city that a girl was buried there, a girl who traveled the world and all the creatures of the wood loved her. Jesse had a sickening thought as to who it was.

As he made his way to the burial sight Jesse thought of all the fun he had had that summer, the summer he met Winnie Foster. She was the greatest girl he ever met. She was funny, exciting, and most of all loving. Jesse was now standing straight in front of the tombstone.

Winifred Foster

1899 - 1916

Loving Daughter

Jesse was now on his knees. He couldn't believe that she had only died two years after their last meeting, after their last kiss. "She should've drank the water. She died before she was twenty, just like little Anna."

"Little Anna?" inquired a voice from the wood, "Little Anna? Miles' daughter?"

Jesse spoke through a sniffle. "Who's that. How do you know about Miles and Anna? Who are you?"

The voice stepped out to reveal a young girl, no more than 17. "I don't really have a name, not anymore."

"Did you know her?" asked Jesse pointing to the stone. "Did you know Winnie? Do you know what happened to her?"

"Winnie? Now that's a name she hasn't been called in a long time. Yeah, I did know her. You could say I was her soul confident."

"And what happened to her? What happened to Winnie Foster? Why did she die at such a young age?"

"Let's see," started the girl, "Winnie Foster was a very adventurous girl. When she was fifteen she got into a spot of trouble. She followed some strangers into the woods. Some said that they were elves. Well anyway, the women of the four killed a man that had come to find her. The night before she was to be hanged, she disappeared, just like magic," at this the girl smiled a slight smile, "Two years later Winnie had traveled the globe, everywhere but France. One night she got into an argument with her folks. They got her so mad that she fled away from the house. They never found her. Her parents assumed she was dead. That grave you're looking at is empty. Who are you? I don't recognize you."

"Jesse. Jesse Tuck."

At this the girl gasped. "Jesse? Jesse Tuck did you say?"

"Yeah, that's my name. Why? Have you heard of me before? Maybe Winnie told you? What's your name? Really."

"I told you I don't have a name. But I do. Only my friends call me by it. No one's really said it in a while."

"I'll be your friend. Please tell me?"

"My name is Winnie Foster."

"Don't do that. You don't know how it hurts to think that she's standing in front of me."

"But she is standing in front of you, Jesse. I AM Winnie Foster. I DID drink the water. I'm gonna live forever with you!"

Jesse just stared at her.

A/N: Should I continue? Please tell me if you want me to and I will. Over and out!


	2. Winnie's Story

Disclaimer: I don not own Tuck Everlasting, movie or book.  
  
A/N: Okay, first of all, thank you to all of my reviewers. I know I forgot to put this in the first chapter but Winnie Foster had been hiding in the woods for ninety-eight years. Her face was young, her body was young, but the woods had changed her in somehow. She looked different, so different that Jesse didn't recognize her. Also remember that they had not seen each other for 100 years. One can forget a face, but never a memory. Lastly, I did change the story so that it would fit. In mine Winnie died two years after they met. Yes, in the movie it has her living for a hundred years. Sorry if it inconvenienced anyone!  
  
I Will Love You Until the Day I Die Chapter 2 Winnie's Story  
  
Jesse stared at Winnie with disbelief. How was it that she was standing right in front of him, but he didn't recognize her? The more he thought about it, the more he realized the difference. It's true, Winnie was the same person. He could see it in her eyes, but something was different. She was skinnier than ever and her face was worn out, tattered by the wind. The same wind that never changed had changed Winnie. But it didn't matter. They were together now.  
  
"I can't believe you finally came," said Winnie, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"I would never forget you."  
  
Winnie sighed. "Where's Tuck? Where's Mae? Where's Miles?"  
  
"Same old, same old. They're just traveling the world. I believe Miles is in Paris at this time of year."  
  
Winnie sighed again. "Umm. Paris. You promised me you'd take me there. That's the only place I haven't been, because you promised me you'd take me up the Eiffel Tower."  
  
"I never forgot that promise, and I will take you there, but what been up with you. I want to hear the entire story."  
  
"I told you it."  
  
"Right, but I want to hear details."  
  
"Okay, well as soon as you left, I thought about what Tuck said and I decided that I wanted to travel the world. I really didn't have any intention of drinking the water."  
  
"Not even for me?"  
  
"Not even for you Jesse Tuck. I wanted to be able to die, but I found myself taking back those words. As we traveled the world the only thing that I could think about was, 'Will we run into Jesse?' I couldn't wait to see you again, and I knew I had to live, for you."  
  
"I love you Winnie Foster."  
  
"I love you too Jesse Tuck."  
  
"Is it true, about the fight you had with your parents?"  
  
"In ways yes, in others no."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"When we got back from traveling the world I had made up my mind to drink the water. The day we got back I ran to the spring and I took a sip. You were right. It's the bast water I have ever tasted, but my delight was filled with utter horror. Mother had seen me. She went back to tell Father. I ran after her."  
  
At this Jesse looked extremely worried. "What happened?"  
  
"She got to him first. I begged them to let me explain, but it turned out it was all just a misunderstanding. Mother scolded me for drinking water from the ground and she had Father tear down the tree, along with the spring. One night we were all talking about it, and I thought it was time to tell them the truth. I told them about the spring that they tore down. I told them that I would live forever."  
  
She paused for just a slight second, but that second was one of regret and sorrow, but she continued with her story.  
  
"They stared at me, and told me I was lying. They thought that it was just a fantasy that I had made to haunt them, one that would make them regret tearing down that tree. They knew that I was a nature lover."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I ran away. I made sure that I was never caught. Sooner or later Mother realized that the story I told was true. She realized the importance of my secret. She didn't want her daughter to be an 'experiment'. So she convinced Father to call off the search parties and they made this grave, so that no one, except them and the Tucks-you, would know my secret."  
  
Jesse stared at Winnie. All he could think about was her story, what she had gone through. All this was because of him, and that stupid spring.  
  
A/N: Okay, I know that was a short chapter. Please tell me how you liked it. I will update as soon as possible. 


	3. The Tucks

Disclaimer: I do not own Tuck Everlasting-the movie or the book.

A/N: Okay, sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've got so many stories to update and with school and everything it's a bit harder than in the summer. 

I Will Love You Until The Day I Die

Chapter 3

The Tucks

Winnie held on tight as Jesse drove them both to a small city just outside of Treegap. "This is so exciting," said Winnie.

"What?" asked Jesse, "I can't hear you. It's too loud."

"What?" screamed Winnie back at him.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! THE MOTORCYCLE IS—," they stopped just by a small townhouse, "TOO LOUD!" The entirety of the street stared at him.

"You don't have to be so loud, Jesse," said Winnie laughing.

"I should get a car," said Jesse, "What were you saying before?"

"What? Oh-I don't really remember," she said, still laughing.

Jesse rolled his eyes and then took notice of the street around him. There was a man, his name was Mr. Robins, he was throwing out the trash. "Hello Jesse," he said, "great to see you back again. Your brother just came."

"Thanks Mr. Robins," he said, running up to the house, with Winnie just behind him.

"What is it with you Tucks. Your parents get all the luck," said the man while returning to his own house.

"What do you mean?" asked Jesse incredulously.

"Well, John, you know, my son, he's about your age and still he hasn't brought home a girlfriend. Frida and I are started to give up hope for grandchildren, but here you and Miles are both bringing home girls. I guess Tuck and Mae don't have to worry about that."

Jesse just stared at Mr. Robins and then he said, "Uh, I got to go inside. They're expecting me." And without another word Jesse Tuck ran inside, dragging Winnie behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tuck," said Mae, "we should be expecting Jesse home at any minute. He said he would be here around five, and it's just now five after."

But Tuck wasn't listening to Mae. He was still staring at Myles and Jenna, the girl that Myles brought home.

"Tuck?" inquired Mae.

"What? Oh, right, I'll go turn the lamps on then?" asked Tuck, still not taking his eyes of Myles and Jenna.

"Sure Tuck, I'll come help you," said Mae, pulling Tuck into the parlor. Once they were out of earshot she quietly spoke to her husband. "Tuck, you promised that is Myles or Jesse ever brought home a girl that you wouldn't get mad at them."

"Yes Mae, but you know what's going to happen. Once they find out about us they'll think we're freaks, and I don't want Myles to get hurt again. I don't want Jesse to get hurt again. Don't you remember just one hundred years ago, with Winnie."

"Tuck," started Mae, "Winnie understood about us. She even helped us. But you frightened her off."

"I didn't frighten her off," said Tuck, "All I did was tell her what we go through and tell her what death would be too us. How it would be a blessing and—,"

"And you knew," said Mae calmly, "that Jesse loved her. You knew she loved Jesse. It broke his heart."

"It was her choice, Mae. You saw that gravestone fifty years ago. You know she made the right choice."

"Yes Tuck, but it wouldn't be the wrong choice if she decided to stay with Jesse. True love is never the wrong choice."

"I just don't want the boys to get hurt over and over again," said Tuck.

"It's their choice Tuck. Let them choose." And just then the doorbell rang and Mae opened it to find Jesse and the girl that they had just been talking about.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter was short too. I really wanted it to end here though. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I promise.


End file.
